ernies_cactus_was_stolen_plsreturnfandomcom-20200215-history
Children are DANGEROUS!... and here's why...
Why are children dangerous? As a newcomer to this topic, you may not understand the dangers a child can bring. Children came come in many forms, whether they are sweet or almost sociopathic, many can underestimate them when you are capable of mass destruction. At first glance, children are weak. They are barely in development and are freshly into this world and have yet to learn and comprehend the world as more mature people may. Though, we are never truly done growing until we're fully an adult. Now whether it's because they're always whining and crying, or whether they can't even control their bladders, children can be a lovable annoyance... and also a pain in the ass. While I refuse to tread into the second page of Google in order to find a birth average rate in 2019, I can say that a lot of babies are born each year. In the hundred thousands, if not a million. Though, why babies rely on our influence as parents or in general any role model, the effect we have on their minds can either be eye-opening or catastrophic. However, they do not pick up influence from just you, or your family, they pick it up from all around them. Whether it's from the TV or the family dog, they can pick up anything from anywhere. So, why children can be influenced so easily, what makes them so dangerous? What could possibly make them such a huge topic to be discussed? Well, despite it being largely discussed by scientists around the world, a definite answer isn't easy to find. Parents are especially shocked when presented with their theories. The Dangers of a Child in Your Home In The Bathroom: All children, in their younger stages, are geniuses. However, the '''bathroom '''is one of the places their "genius" doesn't shine through. For we don't expose our children to ourselves in the vulnerability a bathroom can give us. This can make trying to teach them how to use, and go to the bathroom pretty difficult and one of the longest processes in raising a child; that is why we have diapers for our children even if they grow out of the baby ones. When they are newborns, they happen to pee wherever they like, and you're changing their diapers every 15 minutes. Say, have you ever thought not only how bad it is for the enviornment.. but what kind of diseases it can bring into your home? Surely, your immune system may be immune to such diseases but how about your pets, your other children, it could even be deadly. It is almost a miracle, but a nightmare when you have to begin training them in the bathroom and your fight is never done unless you're able to close the door... and be confident they know what they're doing. '''Sidenote: '''most times, they don't. However, along with this comes one of their greatest dangers. Through your attempts of being a supportive and loving parent, you are slowly poisoning yourself. Not only with the fumes in the air, but with the constant stress of having to deal with the child. Some of the mere motherly woes are constant fatigue, tiredness, and sometimes depression when it comes to being a mother. This is because why your body easily fights off toxins day to die, this child is ''purposely ''tiring you out with their small bladders and excessive whining. Many people end up dead, or worse, falling into classic stereotypes for support. An example? Terrible twos. Not all two-year-olds are terrible, ''all ''children are terrible, but no matter how you slice it the likelihood that an average of two-year-olds all being terrible is unlikely. It mainly has to focus on the parents, and how the children have cleverly haunted their lives. It is just a place in our mind so we cal feel like someone else has dealt with this, and putting value into children along with the age of "two".